Secrets
by Thalia Grace DaughterofZeus13
Summary: Holly and Artemis have secretly been dating for over a year. When Artemis asks Holly to marry him, and Opal Koboi finds out, what will happen? Rated T because I'm very, very paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfiction. Hope you like it.**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl**

**Chapter 1**

**Holly's pov**

I fly as fast as my hummingbirds can take me. Ireland looks like a blur below me. And yes, I have a very good reason. Artemis called.

Artemis and I have been secretly dating for the last year and a half. We haven't told anybody. Not even Butler. It's illegal for a fairy to date a human. We could both get in trouble if anyone found out and told the council. But I love him anyway. And today he called and said he had something important to tell me. I told Commander Kelp I was going above ground to do the ritual. I can't wait to see Artemis.

Fowl Manor appears in the distance. My heart flutters in my chest. Artemis's window is open. I fly in. He's waiting for me.

"Arty." I said. He smiles and kisses me. "Hello Holly." He said.

**Artemis's pov**

She flies in the window. My heart thuds. "Arty" She said. I smile and kiss her. "Hello Holly." I said. "So," says Holly, "What's so urgent, Mud Boy?" I smile again. I seem to do that a lot when she's around. "I have something to ask you." I said. "What?" asks Holly curiously. I sink on one knee and pull a small box out of my pocket. I open it. Inside there's a silver ring. "Will you marry me?"

**Holly's pov**

"Will you marry me?" He asked. I nearly faint. I pinch myself to make sure it's not a dream. It's not a dream! Artemis is looking at me nervously. My mind is spinning…..Then suddenly I know what the answer is. "Yes, Arty." I said. "I will."

**Sorry it's so short, but that seemed like the right place to stop.**

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeease review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl (awwwwww)**

**Chapter 2**

**Holly's pov**

It was 5 months ago that Artemis proposed to me. Today is the big day. I'm standing in a long white dress under a tree on the grounds of Fowl Manor. Arty is standing next to me. We don't have any wedding guests, as we still can't tell anyone about us. "I do" I said. Well, there we are. I am a Mud Man's wife.

Back in my uniform, I sit with Artemis in his room. "So," I said, "I don't supposes we can ever tell anyone about….well, you know….us." "No, we can't." said Artemis. "We, mostly you, would get in huge trouble. We can't even tell Butler." "I suppose your right." I said. "I can stay for a couple more days, I said I was on vacation. After that, I guess I just visit as much as I can." Arty looked like he was going to say something, but I didn't let him. I kissed him instead.

**Underground, in a shack on the outskirts of Haven**

A pixie sat in the darkness, watching something on a computer. "Oh," she said "Oh, this is too good." She jumped up and started pacing "So Holly Short and Artemis Fowl got married and didn't tell anyone. This is my chance. Captain Short, or should I say Captain Fowl, won't want anyone to find out. Artemis won't either. This is my chance." And Opal Koboi laughed, and laughed until she just couldn't laugh anymore.

**Operations booth, Police Plaza**

Foaly was bored. Nothing was going on. No goblin uprisings. Opal Koboi was still in prison (at least he thought so), and Holly was on vacation so he couldn't even tease her about everything that had ever happened in her life like he usually did on days like this. He turned on the intercom and said "Anything happen in now, Commander?" "No, Foaly." Said the exasperated voice of Commander Trouble Kelp. "Nothing has changed in the last 3 minutes when you asked me the last time. Now please stop bothering me!" Foaly sighed. "I wish Holly was here." Then he had an idea. "Holly! I wonder where she went on vacation? " He turned to the computer. "Let's find out." He found her tracking signal. "She's in Ireland….at Fowl Manor! What is she doing at Fowl Manor?" He decided to find out. He hacked into the Fowl Manor security cameras. "There's Holly! In a white dress. What is she doing? There's Artemis. What are they doing? Are they-? Oh, Frond. Oh, oh, Frond. Oh, Frond!" He sat down. "Artemis and Holly got Married!" Then he thought for a moment. A grin spread across his face. He rubbed his hands together. "So many jokes, so little time."

Up in the Commanders office, Commander Kelp sunk into his chair. "Holly's married a Mud Man." He whispered. And how did he know? Foaly had forgotten to turn of the intercom. Trouble had heard every word.

**What do you think? Any good? I will enjoy writing the next chapter. You'll find out why.**

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Possible my favorite chapter so far.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Artemis Fowl and probably never will.**

**Stranger who happens to be in the room: Get on with the story, Miss!**

**Me: Alright, Alright.**

**Chapter 3**

**Artemis's pov**

Holly left this morning. I headed down to Breakfast. Butler was already sitting there. "Good morning." He said. "Hmmmmm." I said. "Is Holly coming over today?" he asked. "No." I replied. We had pretended that Holly just came during the day the past few days and didn't stay the night like she actually did. But she had gone back to Haven this morning and I didn't know when I would see her again. "She's been coming a lot lately, hasn't she?" said Butler. "Who?" "Holly." "Oh, her. Yes, I guess she has." Butler looks at me. He suspects something's up. "Why do you think that is?" "How should I know?" "Because you always seem to know everything." "Well, I don't know this." I got up and walked grumpily out of the kitchen.

**Butler's pov**

And then he just walked out. He bumped into Juliet on the way. "Well, good morning to you too, Artemis. What's up with him?" She asked me. "I don't know. But something's up. And I intend to find out what."

**Operations Booth, Police Plaza**

Holly walked into the Operations Booth. Foaly was at his computer. He smiled when he saw her. "Hello, Holly." He said. "Did you have a nice vacation?" "Yes, I did. Anything happen while I was gone?" Holly asked. "No, not really." Said Foaly. "Say, I don't suppose you stopped at Artemis's place while you were gone?" "Yes, actually, I did on the way to Hawaii (which is where I went on vacation), just to say hi. Why do you ask?" "Oh, no reason." Said Foaly. There was a pause. Then Holly said, "I brought you a present from Hawaii." She began looking for it in her bag. "Why, thank you." Said Foaly. "By the way, Holly, you look very nice in a wedding dress." Holly froze. "You saw that?" she said in a would-be calm voice. "Yep." Said Foaly. "Why you little-!" Holly lunged at him, but he wheeled away on his desk chair. "Here's the video!" Cried Foaly gleefully. He pressed a button on the computer and a video of Holly's wedding appeared on the screen. "Delete that!" Holly nearly screamed, the panic in her voice rising. "Delete that now!" "No!" said Foaly, as though the idea were crazy. "Push that delete button before I walk over there and push it with your face! yelled Holly. "Alright, alright." said Foaly, and he deleted the video. "Thank you." Said Holly. "Here." She threw a carrot at him. "I was going to say that was a carrot from Hawaii, but it's actually from Angeline Fowl's garden." She turned to leave, then stopped. "Do me a favor. Don't tell Commander Kelp, will you?" "I won't." Said Foaly. "Thanks." As Holly closed the door behind her, Foaly said "He already knows." "WHAT!" yelled Holly. Foaly locked the door behind her. "FOALY, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" she banged on the door. Finally she decided that the door was not going to open. She turned around and stormed up to Commander Kelp's office.

**Commander Kelp's office, Police Plaza**

"Come in, Holly." said The Commander. Holly stepped nervously inside. "Sit down." said the commander. Holly did so. "I'm…., I'm sorry sir." She said. "But I love Artemis and-""Holly." Said Trouble. "You're not in trouble." She was surprised. "I'm not?" "Well…not with me, anyway. I understand. I want you to be happy. But the council is less pleased." "Oh no" said Holly. Trouble handed her an envelope. "What's this?" she asked. "It's an official summons to an official Hearing on Wednesday." Holly paled. Having to say official that many times in a sentence that had to do with a Hearing was never good. Commander Kelp looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry Holly." He said. Holly blinked back tears in her eyes. "I need to go now." She said and she nearly ran out of the room. She headed to the shuttle base to the surface. She needed to see Artemis.

**Trouble's pov**

I watch her leave in tears. She's so beautiful, just like her name, Holly. A tear slides down my own cheek. I love her. I love her but now she's married and could be exiled. I want to help her, but what can I do? I know she's going to Fowl for comfort right now. But I will help her however I can. Because I love her. I love Holly Short.

**So what do you think? Is it good? Next chapter to come soon.**

**Please review or else!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Did you like the last chapter? I hope so. Please review. Or I will hunt you down. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Artemis Fowl?**

** No, I don't.**

**There, I said it.**

**Chapter 4**

**Shack on the outskirts of Haven**

Opal Koboi leaned closer to the video she was watching. "I'm sorry, Holly." said commander Kelp. Opal turned off the video. Anger rushed through her. "Great." She said. "Now I can't blackmail them if the council already knows! I need to think of a new plan." She thought for a while. Then an evil smile spread across her face. "That's it!" she cried. "That's it! Oh, I'll get back at them now!"

**Fowl Manor **

Artemis was sitting in his room, reading. He heard a noise behind him. He turned around. "Holly." He said, surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to go back to-" Then he saw that she was crying. "What's wrong?" Holly sobbed. "This!" She said. She handed him the summons from the council. His eyes widened. "Oh, Holly." He said softly. She cried into his shoulder. "Can I spend the night here?" She asked. "Yes." Said Artemis. "Thank you, Arty." She said. He kissed her.

**Butler's pov**

I stood with my ear pressed against Artemis's door. I can hear him talking to Holly. She wasn't supposed to come today, but she did. And she was upset about something. I can't tell what. She's going to spend the night. I think I'll camp out in front of this door tonight. Just to see if anything happens.

**Holly's pov**

**Later that night**

I roll over in my sleep. I can feel Artemis next to me. I hear a noise, but I keep my eyes closed. It's probably nothing. There's a rustle in the sheets. Probably just Artemis rolling over. I try to put my arm around him, but he's suddenly not there. I open my eyes. There's a masked figure standing over the bed, holding Artemis. Artemis is fighting to get away, but I can tell he's not strong enough. I do the only thing I can. I scream. Moments later, Butler breaks down the door and runs inside. He has his gun out, but the kidnaper is ready. They throw a smoke bomb, (a/n: Is this a real thing? I don't know. But we're going to at least pretend for a moment it is.) and for a moment, we can't see anything. By the time it clears up, the kidnaper has already jumped out the window. With Artemis. I run to the window, but it's too late. They're gone. "Artemis!" I scream into the wind.

**Well? Do you like it? Can you guess who took Artemis? You probably can. It's kind of obvious when you know the whole story. Please review! Or I'll get depressed and you'll never find out the end!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. If anyone says different, I want their name and rank.**

**Chapter 5**

Holly sat in the Fowl's sitting room, feeling like she had been punched in the stomach several times. Butler was telling Mr. and Mrs. Fowl what had happened. Mrs. Fowl was crying. Mr. Fowl looked like he was going to break something. Myles and Beckett looked like Christmas had been cancelled. And Juliet was staring at Holly like she had done something terrible. It all made Holly feel weird.

When Butler had finished, Juliet said, "I would like to know why Holly was staying the night with Artemis anyway." "You know, so would I." said Mr. Fowl. "Why were you in my son's bedroom 1:30 in the morning?" Holly stammered, "Oh, well, I…You see, I….We wanted to…" "Spit it out, Holly." said Juliet. And suddenly, Holly started telling them everything. About her and Artemis dating, about them getting married, about the hearing with the council, and about what had happened in the bedroom when Artemis was kidnapped, and everything in between. By the time she had finished, she was crying so hard she could hardly see, Mrs. Fowl was sobbing even harder, and Butler and Juliet were staring at her, openmouthed in shock. There was silence for a moment, and then Juliet said, "You and Artemis got married?" Holly nodded miserably. Everyone was starring at her. And Artemis was gone. She wanted to disappear.

**Shack outside of…..well, you know. The same shack as in the rest of the story.**

Artemis felt terrible. He had never felt so bad. Not in all his adventures. He opened his eyes. He was in some kind of shack. Not a very nice shack. It was in terrible condition. He sat up. Big mistake. He head spun and he was nearly sick. He looked around. There wasn't much to see. Just some old crates. Then he noticed a figure sitting in the shadows, a little shorter than him.

"Artemis Fowl." said a voice. Artemis knew that voice. He would never forget it.

"Opal Koboi." He said. Opal came out of the shadows and smiled.

"Very good, Artemis." She said. "I know about your little secret."

"You and the rest of the world. In my defense, it's all Foaly's fault."

"Agreed. But enough chit-chat. Time to torture and torment you."

Artemis sighed. "Some things never change."

**Police Plaza, the next morning. Foaly's pov.**

Foaly had been called in to work early. He didn't know why. He was extremely tired. He entered the OPs booth. There was a red urgent message flashing on the main screen. A techie looked up when he walked in. "Hello, sir. You have an urgent message."

"I see that. Why couldn't you answer it? You were already here."

"They insisted to speak only to you, sir."

"Great." Said Foaly as the techie walked away. He pressed the message button and said "Foaly here." He was surprised to see Holly appear on the screen. The minute he saw her he could tell something was wrong. She looked like she had been crying. "Holly! What's wrong?" Holly didn't answer. She just started crying. "Look, Holly, I heard about the hearing, I'm so sorry, but I don't think there's anything I can do. Are you at Fowl Manor? Say hello to Artemis for me." At this, Holly just started sobbing. "Holly! I'm sorry, I can't do anything about the hearing-"

"It's not that, Foaly. It's….It's…." She stopped to catch her breath. "It's Artemis."

Foaly was surprised. "What happened to Artemis, Holly? What happened?"

"He's gone. Missing." Holly said.

Foaly couldn't believe it. "Tell me everything, Holly"

And so Holly did tell him everything. When she had finished, Foaly said, "Oh Holly, I'm so sorry."

Holly sobbed. "I have to find him. I just have to. Will you do something for me, Foaly?"

"Anything." said Foaly.

"Get Trouble down here to talk to me. Please?"

Foaly was surprised, but he said, "Ok, just wait a moment, I'll be right back." And then he went to find Trouble.

0000000ooooooo0000000

A few minutes later, Foaly came back with Commander Trouble Kelp. "Holly." Said Trouble "Foaly told me about what happened to Artemis Fowl. I'm so sorry-"

"Will you help me?"

"What?"

"Will you help me find Artemis?"

Trouble looked into her eyes, which were still full of tears, but also filled with determination. He looked, and he knew the answer to her question.

"Yes." He said "Yes, I'll help you."

**A few hours later**

**Police Plaza**

Holly walked into the OPs Booth. "Hello Foaly." She said. "What have you got for me?"

"Hello Holly. How are you?" Foaly asked.

"Ok, I guess. Still kind of in shock. Anyway, what have you got for me?"

"Usual stuff. Helmet, gun, the works. Oh, and this. A little present from me."

Holly took the present. When she saw what it was she started to cry again. "Thank you, Foaly." She whispered. "I better get ready."

Ten minutes later, Holly walked out to meet Trouble, Butler (of course he had to come look for Artemis too), and the small Recon team Trouble had put together. "Good luck, Holly." Said Foaly's voice in her ear. "I'll be watching you the whole time."

"Thanks, Foaly." said Holly. "Hello boys. Ready to go, Butler? Trouble?"

Butler nodded. Trouble, however, just stared at something on Holly's chest.

Holly was wearing Foaly's present. It was a new name tag. And it didn't look weird or anything. He was staring at what it said.

**Captain Holly Short Fowl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chhaaappppttttterr 6!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Artemis Fowl. Sob. **

"Where should we go first?" asked Holly, putting on her helmet. "We don't have any clues as to where Artemis has been taken, or who has taken him."

"Well," began Trouble, "I have a theory. Who is Fowl's worst enemy under the world?"

"Well that's easy!" cried Holly. "That would be…ohhhhhhhhhhh, Frond." She started talking into the mic in the helmet. "Foaly, this is Holly. Check security in the Atlantis prison. Are you absolutely sure Opal Koboi is still in prison?"

"Yes, Holly. She is definitely there, I'm looking at her right now." Replied Foaly.

"We should go talk to her, just in case." Holly told Trouble. "She might have hired an outside helper to do it. Or she's cloned herself again."

Trouble nodded and started to command the ships.

0000000ooooooo0000000

Holly, Trouble, and Butler approached Opal Koboi's cell. There was definitely someone sitting on the floor there. "Koboi?" said Trouble.

Opal Koboi looked up. "Commender Kelp. To what do I owe this honor?" Her eyes fell on Holly and Butler. "Captain Short. And Artemis Fowl's big ape. What a lovely little party you have arranged, Commander. But for what purpose?"

"As if you don't know." said Holly coldly.

"Oh, have I been accused of something? Do tell me, what brilliant plot his someone created that you think it must be me?" Opal said, smirking.

Butler stepped forward. "You know perfectly well what. Artemis has been kidnapped. And we all know it was you."

"Artemis? Kidnapped? Oh, how wonderful. You all must be celebrating. "

Trouble had to hold Holly back to keep her from braking into the cell and strangling Opal. "We are searching for him. I order you to tell us where he is." said Trouble.

Opal laughed. "Oh, you _order _me to? I am not one of your officers, Commander. But very well. I shall tell you." Trouble frowned. What was she doing? Opal didn't give up that easy. Opal leaned forward. "Artemis…is somewhere on earth." She smiled. "There. I told you roughly where he is."

Butler cracked his knuckles. "Listen, Koboi." He said. "You had better tell us what you've done with him, or I swear-"

"You'll what? How could I have done it? I am obviously here, so how could I be holding him hostage? I am not allowed any contact with anyone in the outside world, so how could I be having someone else do it? And by the fact I am talking to you, I am obviously not a clone. Clones don't talk."

"Look, Opal-" Holly began, but Trouble stopped her.

"Holly, she's right. I hate to say it, but she's right. It couldn't have been her. It must have been someone else." Trouble said. Holly sighed.

"Fine. Let's go. We have to keep looking." And the three of them turned and left.

"Goodbye." Opal said as they left. Once she was sure they were gone, she went to the darkest corner of her cell. She pulled out a small communicator. Another Opal appeared on the screen.

"Well?" said the other Opal.

"You are in the clear." said past Opal, smiling evilly.

"Good. That makes things much easier. Make sure they never figure out you are past me, and not me." Present Opal said.

Past Opal nodded. "No problem."

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**The shack who's title I will not repeat**

Artemis cried out in pain. "Stop it! Stop it, please!"

Opal laughed. "Oh, Arty wants me to stop. Should I?" she pretended to consider. "Um, I think not."

Artemis groaned. "What are you doing to me, anyway? I don't see any blood."

"Oh, this? It's just a little toy. It causes pain without leaving any mark. But, if you want blood, I can make that work too." She smiled.

"Look, if you think you can get away with this, you're wrong. I know that Holly and Butler are looking for me right now-"

"Oh, they are. Along with Trouble Kelp and 30 LEP officers. But I am not a suspect anymore. Because they have evidence that I am still in prison."

Artemis felt sick, and that piece of news didn't help. Holly…she was all he could think about. He hoped she was alright. He hoped she wouldn't give up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I was on vacation and didn't have access to my laptop. But I'm updating now!**

**Disclaimer: You seriously have to ask again? You guys have the worst memory…fine. I do not own Artemis Fowl.**

**Tuesday morning**

**Fowl Manor**

Holly sighed and went downstairs for breakfast. All day yesterday they had been searching, and no sign of Artemis. Not one little clue. She had spent the night at Fowl Manor, and she and Butler would be going out and searching some more that day, along with Trouble and the recon team. Holly was exhausted, but she refused to give up.

"Good morning, Holly." said Juliet.

"What's so good about it?" Holly growled.

"I agree with Holly." mumbled Butler.

"Oh, cheer up, you two. What would Artemis say if he were here?"

Butler stared at her. "You think anything Artemis would say right now would cheer us up?"

"Good point."

Angeline Fowl walked in. She had been crying again, Holly could tell. "Holly, dear, there's somebody here for you. Somebody named Trouble Kelp?"

Holly got up. "Thank you, Mrs. Fowl."

"Oh, please call me Angeline, dear."

"Thank you, Angeline." Holly got up and walked out. Angeline sat down.

"These fairies names just get stranger and stranger…"

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

"Trouble? What are you doing here?" Holly asked when she saw him.

He sighed. "I was just talking to the council. You still have to go to your hearing tomorrow."

"What? He's been kidnapped, for Fronds sake! And they still want me to-"

"I know, I know. I tried to talk them out of it, but there was nothing I could do."

Holly sighed. "Well, thanks for trying."

Trouble smiled sadly. "Are you and Butler ready to go? The Recon team is out back."

"Oh, sure, just…give me a minute."

"Of course."

Holly turned to go get Butler…and broke down sobbing. Trouble was surprised…Holly was always so tough. He walked over and put his arm around her gently. "Holly, it will be alright. We'll find him, I promise you. I swear, no one here will rest until we do. It will be fine. And I'll be there for you every step of the way."

"Thank you, Trouble. You've always been there for me." Holly whispered. She wiped her eyes. "I-I'm fine. Thank you."

He looked into her eyes. "It's nothing. I'll wait for you and Butler."

Holly nodded. She looked into his eyes too. They stood for one moment…and then she turned and ran to get Butler.

Trouble watched her walk away. He wished she wasn't so in love with Artemis Fowl. Because he was in love with her.

For one moment, it had looked like he might have kissed her, but he wouldn't do that to her. He wouldn't force her to choose between him and Fowl. And he wouldn't want her relationship with Fowl to be hurt by her kissing him.

Would he?

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

Holly, Trouble, and Butler were just about to meet the Recon team, when they heard Angeline scream.

"Angeline!" Butler yelled. They ran into the other room. Angeline Fowl was standing holding a large envelope. There was large writing on the front in red ink. No, Holly realized, not ink…

"Oh my gods." She whispered. "It's written in blood."

Trouble looked slightly sick. "And I suppose it's…"

Holly nodded. "It's probably Artemis's blood."

It said:

_Angeline and Artemis Fowl:_

_ Your son's life is in your hands. Get me what I want._

_You have three days._

_ Then he dies._

_ Yours,_

_ O.K._

"Opal Koboi." Holly and Butler said together.

"No," Trouble insisted "we checked her out, she couldn't have done it."

"What's in the envelope?" Butler asked. Angeline opened it. She pulled out a disk.

"Play it." Holly said.

A few minutes later, they were watching the disk.

Artemis was sitting in a chair. No, tied to a chair. His surroundings looked like an old building that was very out of shape. A voice from off screen said:

"Hello. I have Artemis. I know you all want him back. I have tortured him, but he will live. You may have him back, if you meet my demands.

From Angeline and Artemis Senior, I want some of your amazing fortune. I know Artemis has gotten plenty of money over the years, and I want at least 60,000 dollars of it.

From the People, I want my lab back, I want to be released from prison, and I want a seat on the council for control of Haven.

And from Holly, I want a box of truffles and copy of that lovely wedding video that I saw from those cameras I hacked into.

I need all of these demands granted within 3 days, or Artemis goes bye-bye."

The video went blank.

"Opal Koboi, that was her voice, and of course she wants her lab back, and how would anyone else know so much about Artemis, and who else would add truffles to a list of demands!" Holly almost screamed.

"I agree. We must have been tricked." Trouble said.

"I will crush her skull!" Butler yelled.

"But how? We saw her, we saw he-" Holly broke off. Her eyes got big. "Of course. How could we have been so stupid?"

"What?"

"There is another one of her! Don't you remember? Past Opal! That must have been past Opal in the cell!"

Trouble's eyes widened.

Butler broke a lamp.

"What are we going to do? We can't give her what she wants, and even if we could, knowing Opal, she would probably kill him anyway." Holly said.

"If only we knew where they are, we could ambush her and rescue Artemis." Butler said.

Trouble said suddenly, "Show me that video again."

Butler started the video.

"Pause it…now!"

Butler paused it. Trouble looked at the scene. "I know where that is. It's an old shack on the outskirts of Haven. I've been there for inspection."

"We've got it!" Holly cried. Then her smile vanished. "But…it's too easy. But I guess we have to try, right?"

Trouble nodded. "We could assemble a team and rescue him before your hearing tomorrow."

"Thank you!" Holly cried.

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**Shack**

Artemis groaned. He'd been weak since Opal took his blood for the ransom. There was something he wanted to know, though.

"Koboi," he said, "Why did you tell them so much, why did you leave them so many clues? They're not stupid, although even a stupid person could probably figure that out."

She sneered at him. "I want them to find us. It's a trap, of course. They'll come to save you…and I'll be waiting for them.

"Of course, they'll play right into your hands." He breathed.

"Correct. You are so predictable sometimes." And she walked away.

Artemis felt sick. "I have to warn them." he whispered. "I have to warn them…somehow."

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter! I am so, so, so, so sorry. I know you must all hate me for taking such a long time to update. I had a really hard time thinking of exactly what would happen. I think it turned out good, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl.**

**Haven**

Holly, Trouble, and Butler were leading the recon team. They were preparing to burst into the old shack and save Artemis.

"Ready, Holly?" Trouble asked.

"Ready." Holly said. She had a determined a determined look in her eye. "Let's kick some pixie butt."

Butler nodded intently. He wasn't speaking; he had told them earlier not to talk to him, he wanted to focus all his energy on saving Artemis. He wasn't even thinking about anything else. That included speaking.

"Go!" Trouble yelled. They all ran and surrounded the shack. The recon team guarded the outside, and Holly, Trouble, and Butler burst into the shack.

There was immediate chaos. The place was obviously booby trapped, and Holly very narrowly avoided death by throwing knives stabbing her head.

Holly, Trouble, and Butler managed to get past everything and get inside.

Holly saw him first. "Artemis!" she ran toward him, ducking to avoid a fireball being launched across the room.

"Artemis, are you…Artemis?" Holly said as she reached him. He was lying unconscious on the floor. Something was wrong. Artemis looked different. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, though. "What did she do to you?" Holly muttered as Trouble and Butler came up behind her.

Holly got on her knees to try to wake Artemis up. She reached out to try to shake him…and her hand went right through him.

"What the-"Butler said, stunned, but Holly cut him off.

"It's not real! It's a hologram." She cried. As she spoke, a small computer appeared from the ground, and an image of Opal showed on the screen. The Artemis hologram disappeared.

"Hello, Holly. You've fallen for my trap." She looked absolutely delighted about it. "Artemis was here, but he's not anymore. Don't worry, he's still alive, but not for much longer." Opal laughed like a manic. "My demands are still in place. You don't have much more time. Give me what I want." She smiled. "Oh, and I've left a little gift for you in this computer." The video vanished.

"Gift?" Holly repeated, confused. "What is she…?" Holly trailed off and stared hard at the computer. Suddenly her eyes got big. "It's a bomb!"

Trouble could see that Holly would never be able to get out of the way of the bomb in time. He ran up the her and pushed her out of the way just before-

BOOM! The bomb exploded. Holly and Butler were thrown back into the wall. The room filled with smoke.

A moment later, the smoke cleared. Holly stood up, coughing.

Butler stood up too. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, I think I'm ok. Trouble, are you…Trouble? Trouble!" she didn't see the commander anywhere. She shifted through the rubble on the ground. Finally she could see Trouble under some of the debris. He was unconscious, and covered in blood. "Trouble!" she screamed. "Get help!" she yelled at Butler. "We need medical warlocks! Now!"

**0000000ooooooo0000000**

**A few hours later**

Trouble had been taken to the hospital. Holly had been waiting for hours. Butler had gone back to Police Plaza to work with Foaly on some research to help Artemis.

Holly was sitting in a chair in the hospital waiting room, and was just starting to fall asleep when she heard a familiar voice ask, "Can I see my brother yet?"

Holly opened her eyes and saw Grub Kelp standing in the doorway, talking to a medic.

"Grub!" she called. He turned and saw her. He walked over to her.

"Hello, Captain Short. May I join you?" he asked.

"Oh, of course." Holly said. She didn't particularly like Grub, but she could use someone to talk to and she figured Grub was probably worried about Trouble.

"Any news about Trouble yet, Captain?" Grub asked.

"No." Holly shook her head wearily. "I hope he's all right."

"So do I, captain."

"Grub, seeing as we're not on duty, you're welcome to call me Holly."

"Thank you, cap- Holly." Grub corrected himself. "I'm sorry about Artemis."

"I haven't given up hope yet." Holly said fiercely.

"No, of course not. I'm a little surprised to see you here; I thought you would still be out looking for him."

"Well, normally I would, but I felt guilty. He was helping me look for Artemis when he got hurt. I sort of feel responsible." Holly admitted.

"Hmm." Grub muttered. "I can see the logic in that."

"Thanks, that makes me feel better." Holly said sarcastically. Grub ignored the last comment.

"Well, Trouble would be thrilled to know you cared enough to come see him." Grub said matter-of-factly.

Holly looked at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, he's completely in love with you. Didn't you know that? He's always been in love with you."

Holly froze, staring at Grub. "He what?"

"Oh…you didn't know that, did you?" Grub said. "Oh…Trouble's gonna kill me…"

"He's in love with me?" Holly said. She felt completely stunned.

One of the medics walked over to them. "You're waiting for Trouble Kelp?"

"Yes." Grub said.

"We have some news about him." The medic said.

Holly took a deep breath. "What is it?"

**Wait until the next chapter to find out about both Trouble and Artemis! Please review, and please don't kill me.**


End file.
